Una visita al cementerio
by Dhestiny
Summary: Isabella y Gabriel vivian una hermosa historia de amor... se conocian desde siempre... pero una movida del destino cambiaria sus vidas para siempre... dicen que por cada persona que muere otra nace... sera cierto?
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes asi como en un juego de ajedrez no son mios... yo solo juego con las fichas haciendo mi propio juego... disfruten! ah! y esta completamente prohibido copiar mi historia en cualquier otra pagina sin mi permiso... gracias!_**

Chapter 1

Isabellas PROV

-Odio el sonido del maldito despertador recordandome que tengo que ir a tomar la bendita clase de literatura inglesa... el solo pensarlo me estresaba... sobretodo con el frio que hace a esta hora solo quisiera quedarme en los brazos de mi amado Gabriel; Gaby como lo llamo de cariño... abri casi sin poder mis ojos y ahi estaba el... parece un angel mientras duerme... jajajaja mientras duerme, claro... al despertar siempre es un torbellino... pero lo amo mas que a mi vida... Odio tener que salir de la cama pero si no lo hago perdere mi clase y no puedo! grrrrrr! la pregunta es: como me libero del hombre pulpo?

-amor? me tengo que levantar... por favor... ademas... tienes que ir al doctor hoy... me lo prometiste! seguia en mi lucha para salir de la cama mientras el, todo malhumorado decidio levantarse... honestamente estaba preocupada... llevaba dias que no se sentia muy bien... siempre estaba mareado y debil... y ya estaba harta de escucharlo bromear diciendo que yo lo habia embarazado! a veces odiaba su sentido del humor! ya en pie, lejos de el hombre pulpo me duche e hice un desayuno rapido para ambos, mientras lo escuchaba cantar Crazy Train de Ozzy Osbourne como si de eso dependiera su vida... jajajajajaja siempre tan loco

-Gaby ya me voy! estoy tarde! grite logrando superar los alaridos de su cancion... sabia que si me acercaba a la ducha, seria raptada y ultrajada por mi amantisimo novio como todos los dias antes de irme a la universidad...

-Esta bien amor! que tengas buen dia! Te amoooo! grito interrumpiendo su inspirada melodia... era frustrante que no tuvieramos los mismos horarios de clase... yo estaba tarde para mi clase de las 7:30 am mientras a el le tocaba su primera clase a las 10:30 am realmente espero que cumpla su promesa de ir al medico... y ojala no sea nada serio... si algo le pasa, yo me muero... pensando en todo decidi mejor irme a tomar mi clase antes de tener nuevamente problemas con el profesor Martinez... ese viejo amargado me odia! rei para mis adentros mientras me subia al taxi que pedi... preferi dejarle el auto a Gaby para asegurarme que fuera al doctor

Gabriel PROV

-escuche el despertador con todas mis esperanzas de que Isabella no lo escuchara... no me queria levantar... el olor de sus cabellos es como una anestesia para mi... me calma... pero no tuve suerte... ella tenia que levantarse a tomar su clase... siempre tan responsable... ja! tan diferente a mi que siempre he sido un loco bohemio y rebelde... luego de ella ducharse fue mi turno... por que no ducharnos juntos? ah si... por que mis instintos animales (como ella llama mi deseo) son incontrolables y ya esta harta de llegar tarde por mi culpa... jajajajaja no lo puedo evitar! ella enciende cada fibra de mi ser! bueno... a ducharse y pensar en cosas menos eroticas para esta hora... el agua estaba deliciosamente calida... y mientras me duchaba por supuesto no puede faltar mi concierto para los vecinos... jajajajaja musica de hoy? Ozzy Osbourne! hell yeah! cuando mas inspirado estaba en el coro de Crazy Train Isabella me interrumpio diciendome que se iba... jajajaja me dio gracia que lo gritara del pasillo... si hubiera entrado al baño... jejeje... no hubiera salido... alcance a verla de lejos... siempre en sus jeans y sus zapatos deportivos... su pelo suelto, sin maquillaje... mientras mas natural, mas irresistible es para mi... se fue no sin antes recordarme que fuera al medico... pero por que tanta insistencia? se que no me he sentido muy bien, pero no creo que sea nada para preocuparnos... pero... tendre que hacerlo... sali de ducharme... me vesti (de negro, como siempre) al llegar a la cocina, vi que me habia dejado el desayuno listo...huevos revueltos y tostadas con jalea de uva... mmmm mis favoritas... Dios! esta mujer piensa en todo! y claro, no podia faltar mi cafe extremadamente dulce... Debajo del plato habia una nota... ese era nuestro juego... nos dejabamos notas siempre que estabamos separados... eso nos ayudaba a sentirnos mas cerca y extrañarnos menos... la ley y senti mi rostro ruborizarse, cosa que solo mi Diosa lograba...

-TE AMO MI VIDA... NOS VEMOS MAS TARDE... LAS HORAS SERAN ETERNAS SIN TU CUERPO ROSANDO EL MIO- uff! eso me hizo recordar la noche de anoche y todo mi cuerpo se estremecio... quisiera decir que la deseo como el primer dia pero mentiria... la deseo cada dia mas... en fin, mire afuera y vi que el auto estaba ahi... significa que se fue en taxi... como odio eso! pero... con lo testaruda que es... quien la convence? termine mi desayuno... sali afuera... el clima estaba frio pero agradable... encendi un cigarrillo mientras llegaba al auto... ni modo... todos los caminos conducen al doctor... pense... todo sea por que ella este mas tranquila


	2. Chapter 2

Isabellas PROV

gracias Dios que la mañana se fue rapido! ya son casi las 11:00 am... y donde esta Gabriel? el auto no esta en el estacionamiento y el no esta en su clase... para colmo su celular esta apagado... jum... esto no me gusta... algo no esta bien... que hago? tengo que ir a mi proxima clase y luego a la cafeteria a trabajar! pero esta preocupacion me esta consumiendo... siento una gran presion en el pecho... como un mal presentimiento... Dios que es esta sensacion? sigo llamando, sigo insistiendo y su celular apagado! no... definitivamente algo pasa... Gabriel no es asi... el siempre contesta su telefono cuando lo llamo o me envia un mensaje de texto... dare media hora mas... si no aparece, ire al hospital a ver que esta pasando... ojala este bien... decidi tomarme un jugo de naranja para tratar de calmar mis nervios... camine pausadamente a la cafeteria de la universidad... como si en cada paso tuviera la esperanza de que pasara un minuto y ver a Gabriel llegar... abrazandome y dandome vueltas como siempre hace... con su risa contagiosa y sus comentarios locos... recordaba como nos conocimos... el, el chico mas popular de la secundaria... yo, la nerd... el gusano de biblioteca... recordaba que cuando me invito a salir, yo juraba que era una broma o algo asi! jajajaja reia sola y todos me miraban como pensando: de que se reira esta loca? mi risa era nerviosa... preocupada... era mejor tratar de pensar en cosas bonitas y positivas... es mejor eso a dejar que este mal presentimiento me termine de derrumbar... lograba escuchar cada tic toc del reloj retumbando mi cerebro hasta que ya no aguante! solo podia ver la palidez que Gabriel habia tenido en estas ultimas semanas... lo decaido que lucia, aun tratando de dicimularlo para no preocuparme... ya no aguanto... sali de la universidad y llame un taxi...

- Al hospital Thomas Jefferson por favor- dije con la voz entrecortada, temiendo con todas mis fuerzas lo que encontraria al llegar alli miraba los arboles... a la gente en sus autos... los niños al pasar por algun colegio... todo tratando de no pensar, mientras continuaba insistentemente tratando de localizarlo, sin exito... que estaria pasando?

Gabriel PROV

no puedo creer lo que este doctor me esta diciendo... todo es tan confuso... me habla en terminos que no logro comprender... estudio criminologia, no medicina maldita sea! grite mientras golpeaba con mis manos aquel escritorio dejando salir mi frustracion... solo ella llegaba a mi mente... no... esto tiene que ser una pesadilla de la que espero despertar pronto... ALGUIEN DESPIERTEME POR FAVOR! Isabella... mi Isabella... es lo unico que mi boca logra articular... no-puede-ser

Isabellas PROV

El camino hasta el hospital se me hizo eterno al igual que mis pensamientos y mis temores... el chofer me saco de ellos al detenerse y cobrarme el viaje... de verdad no se ni cuanto dinero le di... solo queria verlo y estar en sus brazos, asegurandome de que esta bien las puertas automaticas se abrieron permitiendome pasar y al final de la sala de espera estaba el area de las enfermeras... me detuve frente a su area mientras mis rodillas temblaban... una joven enfermera me vio alli de pie como congelada y con su dulce voz me pregunto si necesitaba algo... Ga-Gabriel Stewart vino a hacerse un chequeo de rutina y no he sabido de el... me podria informar si aun esta aqui? conteste con la voz entrecortada... ella parece sintio mi preocupacion ya que roso mi hombro con su mano y me dijo

-permiteme verificar los computadores- y se retiro a un escritorio en medio de su area y comenzo a escribir en aquel computador y juro que sentia cada sonido de aquel teclado taladrar mi alma... luego de unos segundos regreso donde mi... -esta en el area de control de infecciones... 9no piso- -gracias- conteste confundida... control de infecciones? camine lo mas rapido que pude hasta el elevador que para completar mi agonia se detuvo en cada piso hasta llegar a mi destino... al abrir las puertas del elevador vi un pequeño escritorio en la entrada... con una enfermera sentada limando sus uñas... -disculpe- dije con tono preocupado -podria informarme si el Sr. Gabriel Stewart esta en este piso? eso me dijo una enfermera en recepcion... -un momento- contesto aquella enfermera como si sus uñas fueran mas importantes que mi preocupacion... busco en su computador y empalidecio por un segundo... - El Dr. Richardson la espera en su oficina... siga directo este pasillo... cuarta puerta a la izquierda... -el Dr? pero... y Gabriel? pense pero preferi caminar hacia su oficina y no seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con aquella enfermera que obviamente no sabia hacer su trabajo...

El pasillo era extremadamente largo... lleno de cuadros frios y sin alma a cada lado... sus paredes de un deprimente color blanco... ese blanco que sobreabunda en las clinicas para enfermos mentales... sentia como mi respiracion se acortaba al pasar la primera, segunda, tercera puerta... me detuve frente a la cuarta puerta, incapaz de tocar... estaba a punto de un ataque de panico... pero pudo mas mi necesidad de saber de el, y que estaba pasando... toque delicadamente, tratando de que mis nervios no me traicionaran y una voz suave aunque masculina contesto del otro lado -pasa- abri la puerta casi sin poder... mis rodillas temblaban... mire al escritorio que quedaba en medio del consultorio... ahi me esperaba un hombre mayor... sus cabellos cubiertos de canas... su rostro arrugado... parecia de unos 60 años quiza un poco mas... que me miro por encima de sus anteojos... -puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-si- conteste casi sin poder... mi nombre es Isabella Swan, mi novio Gabriel Stewart vino esta mañana a este hospital y aun no he sabido de el... me enviaron a hablar con usted- conteste temiendo lo peor... el sonrio tristemente y me invito a pasar y a sentarme... debo admitir que esa respuesta me hizo temer aun mas... tenia la esperanza de que me dijera que no conocia a Gabriel... me sente en aquella silla... comoda pero incomoda al mismo tiempo... el nego con la cabeza y senti como mi corazon casi se detuvo...

-El sr Stewart- comenzo a decir con voz pausada -se encuentra recluido aqui- senti que mi mundo comenzo a caerse a mi alrededor

-recluido? murmure pero el alcanzo a escucharme asintiendo con su cabeza...

-el sr Stewart tiene una condicion extremadamente contagiosa... si usted es su novia, deberia someterse a varios estudios para asegurarnos que no corre peligro...

-contagiosa?- pense pero... que tiene? pregunte olvidando la advertencia de que mi salud tambien podia estar afectada... solo pensaba en el!

-tiene una extraña infeccion que solo podria comparar con tuberculosis- contuve la respiracion casi por instinto... tuberculosis? pero en estos tiempos eso tiene cura no? ademas, el si, se habia sentido mal en estos dias, pero no tiene tos ni nada... comente confundida...

-ya le dije señorita Swan es una extraña infeccion... en todos mis años de experiencia nunca habia visto algo asi... es como si lo deborara minuto a minuto... busque fuerzas en lo mas profundo de mi, para hacer la pregunta que redefiniria el resto de mi vida... -va a morir?-

el trato de sonreir para darme tranquilidad... -estamos haciendo todo lo posible por contener la infeccion... incluso he llamado a un colega, el Dr. Cullen para que trabaje conmigo en el caso de su novio...

-quiero verlo- riposte casi sin dejarlo hablar

-lo siento... por lo pronto eso es imposible-

QUE? pregunte alterada... como era posible que no me permitiera verlo? ver a mi amor?

-por lo pronto eso es imposible... tenemos que asegurarnos que usted esta fuera de peligro... seria un gran riesgo permitirle estar cerca de el y que tambien se contagiara... llamare a una de las enfermeras para practicarle unos estudios... regreso enseguida- dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta sin darme oportunidad de convercerlo para ver a Gabriel... estalle en llanto... no me importaba mi vida... solo me importaba el... Dios mio por que? me preguntaba una y otra vez tratando de entender... de momento senti un fuerte mareo seguido de unas horribles ganas de vomitar... trate de hablar pero sentia que si abria mi boca el vomito saldria primero que mis palabras... trate de ponerme en pie y solo recuerdo que todo se fue a negro mientras mis piernas dejaban de responderme...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

No se cuanto tiempo estuve inconsiente... abri mis ojos poco a poco y senti un fuerte dolor en mi brazo derecho y al mirar vi que tenia un suero puesto en el... estaba confundida... tambien me habian sacado sangre... imagine que tuve un ataque de nervios o algo asi... estaba acostada en una cama suave cubierta en sabanas blancas al igual que las paredes de aquella habitacion llena de esos cuadros que habia visto antes en los pasillos... y sentia mucho frio... evidentemente al ser control de infecciones tenia que ser asi... pocos minutos despues entro una enfermera... una mujer joven... cabello negro a la altura de sus hombros... toda impecable con su uniforme color blanco... poco maquillaje... se mantenia calmada,fria, como ausente... le pregunte si habia visto a Gabriel... solo nego con la cabeza sin decir ni una palabra verifico mi presion sanguinea y salio de la habitacion

Trate de ponerme en pie pero seguia mareada... pense que me habian dado un calmante o algo asi... no me importaba... solo pensaba en el, y lo preocupado que seguramente estaba por mi... cuando el doctor entro estaba tan suspendida en mis pensamientos que ni me di cuenta... carraspeo amablemente sacandome de mis preocupaciones y al yo mirarlo sonrio...

-gracias a Dios usted esta completamente sana- dijo con tranquilidad... ja! como si me importara

-doctor quiero verlo- insisti, pero el volvio a negar con la cabeza

-lo siento, es imposible... el atravesara un periodo de cuarentena, en el que estaremos atacando la infeccion con fuertes antibioticos, para hacerla ceder... podra comunicarse con el por telefono, internet o hasta cartas si prefierte... pero no podra verlo hasta finalizar ese termino y que el Dr. Cullen y yo estemos seguros de que no hay peligro... Lo lamento, pero es por el bien de ambos... sus defensas estan bajas y no podemos arriesgarnos a que sin querer usted pueda enfermarlo, o el a usted... ademas, en su estado es peligroso... le dire que la llame tan pronto le asignemos un cuarto... las enfermeras estan encargandose de eso...

-mi estado? pregunte confundida ya que por un lado me decia que estaba completamente sana y por otro hablaba de mi "estado"

-Señorita Swan- me dijo sonriendo -felicidades, usted esta embarazada...-

abri mis ojos como platos y a el se le escapo una sonrisa -estoy que? pregunte con incredulidad... no podia creer las palabras que acababa de escuchar...

-usted esta esperando un bebe- contesto -vallase tranquila y valla a su ginecologo lo antes posible... le llamaremos a cualquier cambio- dijo tocando mi hombro como para confortarme y volviendo a salir sin darme oportunidad de nada!

Por un momento deje de pensar en el... solo acomode mi cabeza en la almohada mirando al techo... embarazada? pensaba una y otra vez... sonrei aunque tambien senti mucha tristeza... este debia ser el momento mas feliz de mi vida... un hijo suyo y mio! creciendo y alimentandose de mi... el fruto de nuestro amor... pero... el no estaba alli conmigo para celebrarlo... y no se cuando lo volveria a ver...

Estalle en llanto nuevamente... no podia ser este sentimiento tan hermoso seguido de tanto dolor y frustracion... respire hondo y seque mis lagrimas... sabia que todo eso afectaba al bebe... habia aprendido mucho de mi madre, siempre con sus filosofias... una vez logre calmarme me puse en pie... me coloque mis zapatos nuevamente, me trate de arreglar mi despeinado cabello y sali... al llegar al escritorio frente al elevador estaba aquella enfermera grocera esperandome con una lista de cosas que Gabriel necesitaria en su estadia obligatoria... y con ella me entrego sus pertenencias, incluyendo las llaves de nuestro Volvo y una nota... le di las gracias tomando todo en mis manos y apretando el boton de bajar del elevador... solo podia irme y esperar que Gabriel me llamara...

Las puertas del elevador abrieron y entre en el... una vez cerraron empece a leer los papeles que la enfermera me habia entregado... entre ellos habia una nota... al abrirla mi corazon se estremecio al conocer la letra... era de mi Gabriel!

-_Mi hermosa Diosa..._

_Se que estas preocupada por mi... pero yo estoy bien... gracias a que no paraste de insistir en que viniera al doctor pueden curarme antes que sea tarde... __Se que estas triste... conociendote se que estas llorando casi tanto como lloras cada vez que el pobre Jack muere congelado por __culpa del Titanic jajajaja estoy bien amor mio... ya veras que el tiempo pasara volando y antes de lo que esperas estaras nuevamente en mis brazos..._

_Tu amor me da fuerzas... te llamare tan pronto pueda... te envio besos en el viento... y no olvides "when i said I love you thats forever"_

_Te amo... Gabriel-_

las lagrimas volvieron a descender por mis mejillas sin poderlo evitar... aprete su nota contra mi pecho como tratando de que mi corazon memorizara cada palabra... Dios me voy a morir! suspire mientras bajaba en el elevador... y al llegar al estacionamiento del hospital la alarma me ayudo a encontrar el Volvo... subi a el, todavia guardaba el dulce olor de su colonia... respire hondo para no llorar... lo encendi y me dirigi a casa... solo restaba esperar...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Gabriel PROV

No me sentia nada bien... cada vez me sentia mas debil y sin fuerzas... cada vez sentia el pecho mas apretado, como cuando se tiene asma o algo asi... miraba a mi alrededor y por Dios que escenario mas deprimente! todo tan blanco... dejame pensar en otra cosa o de verdad me voy a enfermar... murmure y rei para mis adentros... ya parecia un desfile de modas de esos que mi tia acostumbraba a ver en Londres... solo desfilaban doctores y enfermeras... tomando mi presion... sacandome sangre... ya me sentia conejillo de indias! grrrr odio estar aqui... camine hacia una pequeña ventana que daba al jardin del hospital... suspire... como estara ella? ya le habran dado mi nota? se que tiene que estar histerica... como hare para dormir sin ella? sin el olor a cereza de su cabello? como hare para soportar el no sentir sus besos y caricias? quisiera llorar pero, remediaria algo? no... ademas, tengo que ser fuerte por ella... NO ME PUEDO MORIR... me repetia una y otra vez mientras cada vez me sentia peor... necesito escucharla... espero que pronto me establezcan en lo que sera mi suit de lujo jajajajaja

Isabellas PROV

llegue al apartamento y Dios mio que horrible... todo me lo recuerda... trate de recoger lo que me pidieron de el lo mas rapido posible para llevarselo... sus efectos personales, su ropa interior, ropa de dormir, su perfume, su laptop, el cargador de su movil y otras cosas... las acomode en una de las maletas que use cuando me mude aqui... La lleve al hospital y regrese a casa... Me sentia cansada, triste y feliz a la vez... llame al trabajo y me reporte enferma... TENIA QUE ESPERAR SU LLAMADA!

Todo me lo recordaba... me recoste en la cama... aun olia a el... tuve que aguantar los deseos de llorar... No queria afectar a nuestro bebe... "nuestro bebe" automaticamente sonrei acariciandome el vientre hasta que me quede dormida...

Desperte sobresaltada... una pesadilla, para variar... mientras reaccionaba escuche mi telefono sonar... me apresure a contestar y casi me muero al escuchar su voz...

-hola mi reina-

comence a llorar tan pronto confirme que era mi Gabriel que me llamaba y el se dio cuenta

-no llores mi vida... estoy bien... tengo una suit de lujo como del mas caro de los hoteles!- y rio

-seguro que estas bien? como te sientes? pregunte incredula

-estoy bien... solo un poco atontado por todos los medicamentos... pero tenia que escucharte-

-te amo- susurre entre lagrimas recordando a mi bebe... se lo tenia que decir!

-estaremos juntos pronto mi amor... ya veras...-

-mas te vale- respondi -tienes que mejorarte pronto por los 3- y sonrei

-por los 3? vas a comprar un gato? pregunto soltando varias carcajadas

-Gabriel- respire hondo -hay algo que debes saber pero no se como decirtelo por que no se como vas a reaccionar- le dije en tono serio

-que pasa Bella? me preocupas...- era la primera vez que me llamaba Bella y me gusto como se escucho en su voz

-vas a ser papa- susurre temiendo su respuesta... habiamos hablado de tener familia, pero solo cuando terminaramos la carrera

-QUE?- grito al otro lado del telefono

-que estoy embarazada- conteste asustada por su grito

-no bromees asi Isabella Marie Swan!- dijo con tono autoritario... automaticamente comence a llorar... no me creia...

-no bromeo! me conoces! acabo de enterarme!-

-en serio estas embarazada? wow... voy a ser papa! me vas a dar un hijo! te amo mi amor! gracias por hacerme tan feliz! te amo, te amo, TE AMOOOOO! grito al otro lado riendo y llorando de felicidad

-de verdad te alegra? pregunte para asegurarme

-tengo un nuevo motivo para salir de este maldito hospital y llegar a su lado! voy a ser papa!- interrumpio una voz al otro lado que no pude entender lo que decia

-debo colgar, van a practicarme mas estudios... Te amo... bueno... los amoooooooooo!

sonrei -y nosotros a ti mi vida... me llamas despues... te amo...- y se corto la llamada...

habia tomado la idea de su paternidad mejor de lo que yo esperaba... senti que todo saldria bien... y volvi a dormirme... son casi las 12 de la media noche y tenemos que descansar chiquitin... dije mientras acariciaba mi barriguita aun plana... y me dormi imaginandome lo feliz que seriamos al ver nacer a nuestro primer bebe...


	5. Chapter 5

**_Perdon por no haber actualizado ayer... estuve un poquitin ocupada... pero hoy las tratare bien si el tiempo me lo permite... gracias por los comments... ustedes me inspiran a seguir escribiendo! aqui el capitulo 5... disfruten!_**

CHAPTER 5

Gabriel PROV

Voy a ser papa! pensaba una y otra vez olvidando por momentos lo mal que me sentia... no habia querido preocupar a Bella... ja, me di cuenta de que le gusto que la llamara asi... no quise preocuparla pero realmente no me siento bien... cada vez me siento mas debil... y la vista se me nubla de vez en cuando... me recoste una vez mas en la cama, de verdad sentia que me moria... pero estaba feliz... aunque me hubiera gustado estar con ella y abrazarla para que sintiera que estaba ahi... y que aun cuando no viene en el mejor momento estoy feliz de que seamos padres... mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta de mi habitacion...

-Sr. Steward?

-si- respondi con las fuerzas que me quedaban y fue cuando vi aquel hombre... como de unos 35 años... cabellos rubios, ojos dorados, piel extremadamente blanca, y una sonrisa agradable

-buenas noches, soy el Dr. Cullen y estoy a cargo de su caso- respondio volviendo a sonreir... yo solo asenti con la cabeza... todo me daba vueltas...

-se siente usted bien Sr. Steward? pregunto mientras verificaba mi pulso

-Bella- solo alcance a decir mientras sentia una enorme dificultad para respirar -mi hijo- dije mientras mi pecho era literalmente aplastado por camiones de carga, o al menos asi me sentia... el Dr. tomo mi mano con fuerza... -GABRIEL- grito como para retenerme... estreche su mano con fuerza y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban solo alcanze a murmurar en forma de suplica -no me deje morir, mi... hijo- no pude decir nada mas... escuche a la distancia los monitores sonar y al Dr llamando a las enfermeras... supe que era el final... -perdoname amor mio- pense mientras peleaba con la muerte...

Bellas PROV

Cai sentada en la cama con una fuerte presion en el pecho que no sabia explicar... tome agua del vaso que deje en la mesita de noche antes de dormirme... mire el reloj 3:45 am... respire hondo... Pense en Gabriel y me asuste sin saber por que... volvi a recostarme, temiendo que mi sobresalto afectara al bebe y trate de calmarme sin exito asi, que decidi leer... pasaron las horas sin darme cuenta y cerca de las 7 de la mañana sono mi telefono... pense que era el...

-hola?- conteste

-señorita Swan?- pregunto una voz seria y preocupada al otro lado

-s-si soy yo- conteste con temor... a esa hora, una llamada tan rara, no era nada bueno

-le llamamos del hospital Señorita... podria pasar por aca lo antes posible? el Dr. Cullen necesita hablar con usted

-paso algo con Gabriel?- grite casi sin darme cuenta... mas que una pregunta, fue una afirmacion... mi corazon me decia que algo no estaba bien...

-pase por el hospital- repitio -gracias y buen dia- colgando la llamada sin darme tiempo a preguntar nada mas... buen dia? buen dia? gruñi mientras saltaba a la ducha y en menos de 10 minutos ya estaba lista... tome las llaves y me subi al auto... ojala todo este bien...


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Llegue al hospital lo mas rapido que pude... estacione el auto y entre caminando directamente hacia el elevador... al llegar al noveno piso le pregunte a una de las enfermeras donde quedaba la oficina del Dr. Cullen, que el me esperaba... las enfermeras me miraban triste, como sintiendo lastima de mi, sin yo poder entender que estaba pasando... la enfermera muy amablemente me dijo cual era la oficina del Dr. asi que me dirigi a ella y esta vez, a diferencia de ayer no pense para entrar... simplemente toque la puerta, esperando el permiso para proseguir, que se hizo inmediato por una voz extremadamente dulce... abri la puerta y alli estaba... una vision de uno de esos dioses del olimpo que estudie alguna vez... cabellos rubios, extremadamente palida su piel, pero no se veia enfermo... al contrario... nisiquiera parecia tener edad para ser doctor... y tenia unos hermosos ojos dorados...

-Buenos dias- dije aun parada frente a la puerta -soy Isabella Swan, me llamaron en la mañana diciendo que usted tenia que hablar conmigo-

-oooohhh si claro... pasa hija- contesto con tono de voz triste -sientate- yo obedeci... el salio de la comodidad de su silla y se sento en la silla que quedaba al lado de la mia y amablemente me extendio su mano

-Soy el Dr. Cullen, fui quien atendio a su novio el señor Stewart- yo solo asenti con la cabeza mirandolo a sus expresivos y dorados ojos como en una suplica

-como esta el?- pregunte con la voz quebrada

-temo informarle que...- hizo silencio... ese tipo de silencio que solo se puede describir con el ojo de un huracan... que sabes que lo peor esta por venir...

-informarme?- pregunte mientras mi corazon comenzaba a acelerarse sin control al igual que mi respiracion

-lo lamento Señorita Swan... el Señor Stewart fallecio esta madrugada... un paro respiratorio... creame que hicimos todo lo que pudimos... lo siento- yo lo mire como tratando de entender sus palabras... algo me ensordecia y no lograba entenderlas... creo que me quede en shock... pasaron no se cuantos minutos y yo sin poder reaccionar... solo lo miraba como confiada en que era otra de mis pesadillas... de momento un grito ahogado salio de mi garganta mientras mis lagrimas aparecieron sin yo misma darme cuenta... no lo podia creer...

-muerto? mi gabriel... muerto...- aprete las manos del doctor como buscando fuerzas... queria gritar, queria llorar, queria matar a ese doctor que no lo salvo... queria morirme con el... queria... queria... queria verlo! el doctor como que sintio mi dolor y me abrazo fuertemente... -recuerde a su criaturita Bella-

-mi criaturita? oh Dios cierto! estoy embarazada! y mi bebe jamas conocera a su papa! llore con aun mas amargura...

-debe usted saber- me dijo mientras aun me abrazaba y yo lloraba sin control -que sus ultimos pensamientos fueron para ustedes dos... usted y su bebe... y lucho como todo un guerrero contra su final... desafortunadamente busco ayuda demasiado tarde... ese tipo de infecciones debora por dentro a su victima y cuando muestra sintomas, por lo general es demasiado tarde... realmente lo lamento...

-puedo... verlo? pregunte casi sin poder... queria al menos despedirme de su cuerpo y pensar que solo dormia...

-lo lamento... dijo mirando al suelo -es imposible... la infeccion aun esta en su piel y eso afectaria su embarazo... disculpe pero no la pondre en riesgo- yo solo asenti con la cabeza... ya no me quedaban fuerzas para nada... ni para pelear, ni para llorar, ni para gritar, nisiquiera para ponerme en pie... El Dr. Cullen se quedo no se cuantas horas alli, frente a mi... los 2 en silencio... mientras solo me miraba llorar y de vez en cuando trataba de decir alguna palabra de aliento... me recordaba mucho que estoy embarazada y que tenia que luchar por mi bebe, o podia perderlo... no! eso no! ya lo perdi a el, no soportaria perder lo unico vivo que queda de el...

Antes de salir de la oficina el Dr me pregunto como costearia el funeral de Gabriel... si el tenia familia que se encargara de eso por que para mi seria demasiado fuerte, sin contar con lo costoso... yo negue con la cabeza... le explique que el no tenia padres, ni hermanos y que su unico familiar era una tia que vivia al otro lado del mundo, sin contar con que ya era anciana... pero que yo veria que hacer...

-no se preocupe- dijo con su melodiosa voz -yo lo costeare y me encargare de todo-

-no... no es necesario- dije sin pensar... no estaba acostumbrada a aceptar nada de gente desconocida, aun bajo estas circunstancias

-insisto, usted necesitara todas sus fuerzas para lo que viene... el funeral y sobretodo todo su embarazo hasta el alumbramiento... y si me lo permite me gustaria ayudarla dentro de lo que puedo... se lo debo a el-

yo enmudeci... sabia que realmente yo no podria con todo... asenti -gracias- murmure

-todo estara bien... y creame... en mi experiencia he aprendido que la gente realmente muere cuando sus seres queridos los olvidan... asi que, algo me dice que su novio sera... inmortal- dijo con una media sonrisa que no pude entender... y que realmente no me intereso entender... es demasiado mi dolor...

EL AMOR DE MI VIDA HA MUERTO...

**_por favor no envien a los vulturi a matarme! esto tenia que pasar! bueno... ahora chicas a buscar la ropa negra porque tenemos un entierro al cual asistir!_**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Los dias del funeral pasaron rapido dentro de lo que cabe... fueron los 3 dias mas amargos de mi vida, pero me consolaba en mi hijo (o hija) el entierro fue lo peor... ese dia realmente quise caerme dentro de la fosa con el y que me dejaran alli... aun recordaba sus ojos como si recien los hubiera visto... El Dr Cullen se porto como un padre o algo parecido... estuvo todo el tiempo alli, junto a su esposa Esme, quien se porto tan maternal y cariñosa como el... la tumba de mi Gabriel era hermosa... tristemente hermosa... tenia una enorme estatua de un angel llorando sobre ella y a cada lado del angel habia un hermoso florero lleno de rosas amarillas... y la lapida decia

"Gabriel Stewart amado esposo y padre"

esposo? pregunte cuando la vi... pero el Dr Cullen me explico que cuando quiso que escribieran amado novio y padre lo miraron raro... asi que lo cambio por esposo... y realmente de cierta manera me senti feliz y orgullosa de llamarme su esposa... el es el amor de mi vida... tanto al sepelio como al entierro no fue mucha gente... solo varios de sus compañeros de clases... y varios de los mios... uno que otro profesor... el Dr Cullen me hizo el favor de llamar a la tia de Gabriel e informarselo... ella lloro mucho sobretodo por que su estado de salud le impedia viajar... se excuso conmigo... Charlie, mi padre vino al entierro... se mantuvo en una esquina sin acercarse mucho... sabia que aun cuando no decia nada, le dolia lo que habia pasado... mi madre no pudo viajar... Phil, su nuevo esposo tenia unas audiciones de su equipo de Baseball y ella prefirio acompañarlo ya que el decia que mi madre le da suerte... dentro de todo fue mejor asi... mientras menos gente mejor... me quede alli de pie hasta que todo el mundo se alejo, dejandome sola... y dejandome caer de rodillas y casi besando el suelo, derrame las lagrimas mas amargas que he derramado en mi vida, mientras en silencio le reclamaba el haberme dejado sola... y le decia que lo amaba y que jamas le perdonaria que no me llevo con el... eran pensamientos confusos, de amor-odio... mas bien de dolor... era mi dolor hablando... poco despues senti unos brazos rodeando mis hombros ayudandome a enderezarme... era Charlie en compañia del Dr. Cullen... me abrazaron y despues me llevaron a casa... Charlie queria que regresara a Forks con el pero yo me negue... no queria dejar la universidad... se lo debia a Gabriel y a mi hijo... aunque sabia que el estaba preocupado de que me quedara sola en mi estado... pero logre tranquilizarlo... estar sola era lo que mas queria...


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

(voces murmurando a lo lejos)

(voz de hombre) ya desperto?

(voz de mujer) la ultima vez que revise aun no... como estuvo el entierro?

(voz de hombre) triste... No se que sera de Bella... habre hecho bien?

(voz de mujer) hiciste bien... papa... y lo sabes... quiza algun dia vuelvan a verse

silencio...

(voz de hombre) Alice estas bien?

(voz de mujer) ya esta despertando... vamos...

una puerta se abrio suavemente... entraron Carlisle y su hija adoptiva Alice a la habitacion... mirando a su nuevo huesped... aun cuando parecia que aun dormia

Alice por algun motivo sabia que no era asi...

-Holaaaa?- Dijo Alice en un tono jugueton... mientras Carlisle se acercaba al pecho de aquel hombre revisando sus latidos...

Alice pregunto... -Muerto?- y Carlisle asintio... Todo habia acabado...

y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos... todo se veia distinto... perfecto... casi podia sentir que veia hasta el aire... respiro hondo, mas por costumbre que por necesidad...

(con una voz dulce pero tenebrosa y confundida)

-qui-quien s-soy? mirando a su alrededor... Carlisle sostuvo el aliento pensando -no recuerda... que extraño-

-reco-rdar que?- pregunto el misterioso joven y Carlisle se sorprendio ya que no habia abierto su boca... solo habia pensado...

-puede leer los pensamientos papa, te lo dije!- dijo Alice con su acostumbrado tono jugueton mientras el misterioso joven seguia mirandolos confundido...

aquel hombre que parecia un angel... cabellos rubios y ojos dorados... vestido con ropas evidentemente costosas... aquella chiquilla... baja de estatura... cabellos alborotados de un hermoso color castaño casi negro... vestida muy de alta costura... pero parecida a un hada o duende... aquella habitacion... sus paredes color crema... sus muebles rusticos... como de otra epoca pero muy moderno a la vez...

-Donde estoy?- Dijo ya con un tono mucho mas seguro, sentandose en la cama con suma rapidez...

-estas en nuestra casa- respondio Carlisle con voz dulce... mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen... Ella es mi hija adoptiva Alice- a lo que Alice saludo con un rapido y efusivo movimiento de mano

-Quisiera decirles mi nombre... pero parece que no lo recuerdo- dijo rascando su cabeza... aun estaba confundido... -todo a su tiempo- respondio Alice...

-debes tener sed, no?- el joven agarro su garganta e hizo lo que se podria llamar un gesto de dolor con su cara y asintio -si, tengo mucha sed- Alice se sento en la cama y con una sonrisa le dijo -es normal- es que ahora eres un vampiro- lo dijo con tanta naturalidad parpadeando en exceso sus hermosos ojos dorados que el joven solo pudo reir... -vampiros? o...k... ustedes son raros- y volvio a reir... Alice hasta cierto punto lo vio como un reto y a velocidad vampirica fue al otro lado de la habitacion y a la misma velocidad regreso a sentarse con un espejo en la mano... el joven la miro atontado... tomo el espejo y miro su reflejo... tenia el cabello entre corto y largo, un estilo despeinado... se veia palido, al igual que el par a quienes habia llamado practicamente locos un minuto atras... y sus ojos se veian de un profundo color negro con algunos destellos rojos, como con furia...

-tus ojos se normalizaran tan pronto te alimentes- penso Alice pero como supo que habia pensado en eso? Alice rio... -tienes un Don... puedes leer mentes... wooow! que divertido!- dijo dando pequeños aplausos mientras el la miraba aun algo confundido...

-tu tambien puedes leerlas?- pregunto a lo que Alice volvio a reir mirando a Carlisle quien lucia pensativo en la otra esquina de la habitacion...

-nooooo!- dijo Alice muy divertida -yo tengo visiones de lo que va a suceder... por eso supe que te preocuparias por tus ojos- y sonrio... -vamos... hay que alimentarte- dijo aquella chica parecida a un hada del terror mientras me halaba para ponerme en pie... -pero, quien soy?-

-ve y alimentate hijo- contesto Carlisle -a tu regreso, hablamos... y Alice y aquel joven salieron de la habitacion casi corriendo...

Carlisle suspiro pensativo... su hermosa esposa Esme entro a la habitacion... -Todo bien?- pregunto aunque segun el rostro de su esposo era evidente que no...

-no recuerda nada y no se que hacer- contesto el mirando al vacio... -que temes?- pregunto ella tratando de entender la frustracion de su esposo...

-Ahora es apenas un neófito Esme... Si le digo quien es... de su pareja y de su hijo, los va a querer buscar y eso seria un peligro para Bella y su bebe- respondio frustrado mirandose en los ojos dorados de su esposa... -no puedo arriesgarlos... no sabria controlarse y podria matarlos, ademas... en el estado de Bella seria una impresion tan grande que podria abortar...- añadio mientras recordaba el dia de la muerte de Gabriel; este sosteniendo su mano suplicando que no lo dejara morir... recordando como apago las maquinas dandolo por muerto ante los ojos humanos, pero sacandolo del hospital a escondidas y llevandolo a su casa... y que mordiendo su cuello, le regalo la inmortalidad... pero eso era realmente una bendicion? o un castigo? estaba aturdido...

-Amor- lo llamo Esme interrumpiendo su angustia mental mientras ella sostenia su rostro con las manos y lo besaba delicadamente... -hiciste lo correcto y lo sabes... poco a poco el ira ganando experiencia y con ella su autocontrol y cuando este listo ira recordando quien es... por lo pronto, si crees que esa joven estaria en peligro, no le digas la verdad...- beso su frente con suavidad, volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos -todo saldra bien- el suspiro y la abrazo fuerte -que me haria sin ti?- ella sonrio -nada- y ambos rieron... -ahora necesitare tu ayuda amor- interrumpio Carlisle la risa a lo que su esposa lo miro curiosa... -tenemos que crearle a este chico una vida antes de su muerte- dijo y Esme asintio... se tomaron de la mano y salieron de alli rumbo a la biblioteca... alli hablarian sin ser escuchados o interrumpidos... habia que crear otra mentira


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Alice me estaba enseñando a cazar animales para alimentar mi sed... es extremadamente rapida al correr... y yo sigo tras ella con bastante timidez... la vi cazar venados y darme su sangre a beber... cada vez me sentia con mas fuerza y mas confianza... aun me sentia aturdido de no saber quien era, pero esta sensacion es genial... la fuerza, pensaba mientras saltaba de rama en rama de los arboles... la velocidad, mientras alcanzaba a Alice con suma facilidad... la destreza, mientras leia los pensamientos de Alice frustrada por que yo corria mas rapido que ella... jajajajaja es grandioso! aun asi sentia un hueco en mi pecho... y no me referia al lugar donde iba mi muerto corazon... era algo mas que no sabia explicar... en fin... a comer! cazamos venados hasta que me senti satisfecho... contrario a lo que pense me volvi diestro en la caceria con suma rapidez... no se que hora era cuando Alice al parecer tuvo una vision y sonrio inoscentemente, indicandome que era hora de volver a casa... casa? era aquella mi casa de hoy en adelante? corrimos sin problema hasta llegar a la casa... se veia hermosa y sofisticada... cruzamos el lumbral y entramos a la sala... muebles finos... en cuero... toda la habitacion estaba llena de luz...

Llego Carlisle acompañado por una mujer que se veia mas o menos de su edad... Cabellos castaño claro... y tambien tenia los ojos dorados... parecia una muñeca de porcelana... con rasgos finos y delicados y una sonrisa hermosamente maternal... quien seria? pregunte en silencio...

-Ella es Esme... mi compañera- dijo Carlisle como si hubiera oido mi pregunta...

-hola- la salude timidamente y ella respondio dandome un beso y un abrazo como si me conociera de toda la vida... fue extraño pero no me senti incomodo

-sientate por favor- dijo amablemente y no tuve mas que obedecer... como decirle que no a una dama tan dulce?

nos sentamos... yo en una de las sillas de la sala y Alice en la otra, quedando practicamente frente a frente a mi, mientras Carlisle y Esme se sentaron juntos en el sofa...

-de que quieren hablar?- pregunto Alice como para romper el hielo... no se por que presiento que ella sabia hacerca de esta conversacion y por eso nos pidio volver Carlisle sonrio... -bueno... Ed-Edward merece saber de su vida antes de unirse a nosotros-

-Edward?- honestamente senti que era la primera vez en mi vida que escuchaba ese nombre, pero confiaba en Carlisle... -ese es mi nombre?- pregunte Carlisle miro a Esme y ella asintio -si- contesto Esme... -ese es tu nombre... Edward Cullen- y al decirlo todos sonrieron... yo aun me sentia confundido... y que edad tengo? -21- contesto Alice... -y- carraspee la garganta antes de preguntar... -tengo familia? padres? hermanos? tios? ja! novia?- y todos se miraron entre si y sonrieron nuevamente

-no Edward... no tienes mas familias que nosotros...- contesto mirando al suelo como concentrandose para que no leyera sus pensamientos, pero no le preste mucha atencion... -tus padres murieron cuando eras apenas un niño y no tienes hermanos... te criaste con una tia, pero ella fallecio hace poco- dijo con lo que podria describir como tristeza...

-y que paso conmigo?- pregunte tratando de saber de mi lo mas posible -enfermaste de una rara infeccion, lo que te habia condenado a muerte... yo soy medico, y tengo que dejar claro, que hice todo lo que mi profesion me permitio para mantenerte con vida, sin llegar a estos extremos... pero no tuve alternativa...- dijo mirando al suelo nuevamente, confirmandome que sus palabras son ciertas...

-le creo Sr Cullen- dije dibujando una sonrisa... -y gracias por... todo- no podia decirle por salvarme la vida por que no tengo que ser un genio para saber que al no sentir mi corazon latir, tecnicamente no estoy vivo

-por favor... dime Carlisle... despues de todo, si decides quedarte con nosotros, para efectos de los humanos serias otro de mis hijos adoptivos...

-si decido quedarme con ustedes?- pregunte y rei- a donde mas iria?- todos rieron conmigo a mi comentario -y solo somos nosotros 4? pregunte refiriendome a "mis padres" y Alice-

-noooooo! faltan 3 mas!- contesto Alice practicamente dando saltitos... Dios mio que desesperante puede ser! rei para mis adentros... -falta mi Jazz! que es mi pareja continuo, casi con brillo en sus ojos... -Rosalie y Emmett, ellos tambien son pareja- dijo sonriendo...

-entonces- dije en son de broma -yo sere el unico soltero aqui? necesito una novia!- y me eche a reir, mientras los demas se rieron pero no tan efusivos como antes...

-dije algo malo?- pregunte un tanto avergonzado -no, para nada- dijo Carlisle -ya hablaremos de eso en su momento, por lo pronto tienes mucho que aprender- yo asenti y todos reimos...


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Bellas PROV

Ya han pasado casi 5 meses de la muerte de Gabriel... aun lo extraño como el primer dia que se fue... aun tengo en mi mente vivo su recuerdo, como si solo se hubiera ido de viaje y mi corazon estuviera esperandolo... Durante estos meses mi embarazo ha ido muy bien, claro, fuera de que aun vomito todo el tiempo... Deje mi trabajo en la cafeteria, por ordenes de mi doctor... y tengo que admitir que la familia Cullen se han vuelto mis angeles guardianes, por decirlo de alguna forma...

El Dr. Cullen viene a verme todos los dias, despues de salir de su trabajo... Sus hijas, Alice y Rosalie se han vuelto mis mejores amigas, a decir verdad, mis unicas amigas... Jasper y Emmett son como los hermanos que nunca tuve... estan aqui casi todo el tiempo... me hacen reir y me cuidan muchisimo... Esme me trae todos los dias de comer y no se va hasta que vacio el plato... son para mi como otra familia... aunque no los conozco a todos... Hablan mucho de un tal Edward que acaba de ser adoptado por los Cullens... en fin, eso es lo de menos...

Todos los dias voy al cementerio a la tumba de Gabriel... bueno, mas bien todas las noches, despues de que los Cullens se van a su casa... si llegasen a saber que voy a ver a Gabriel durante las noches se infartarian pensando en los peligros que estoy... pero yo mientras estoy en su tumba me siento segura... como si el desde la muerte me siguiera protegiendo... le llevo notas cada vez que voy... recordandole cuanto lo amo, hablandole del bebe, que, por cierto hoy al fin es la ecografia! por fin voy a saber si es niño o niña! estoy bien emocionada al respecto... he pensado en diferentes nombres pero aun no me decido... ojala estuvieras aqui amor mio... tengo 6 meses y medio de embarazo... estarias tan feliz... ya estoy lista para ir a la ecografia... Alice muy amablemente se ofrecio a acompañarme... he tenido que comprarme ropa nueva... mi barriga es enooorme! pareciera que estoy cerca de mi tiempo de dar a luz! asi que hoy estoy usando un trajecito sencillo color azul... sin mangas... ni ajustado ni ancho lo que hace ver mi barriga hermosa... zapatos bajos, mi pelo suelto, poco maquillaje, ya que me encuentro hinchada, aunque Alice dice que me veo hermosa... creo que despues de todo el embarazo me presta...

estaba terminando mi vaso de leche cuando escuche a Alice llegar, asi que no la hice esperar... termine de un sorbo mi leche y sali... al subirme al carro casi me muero de la risa al ver a Alice aplaudiendo de la emocion por que hoy veria a su sobrino o sobrina... llegamos al lugar bastante rapido, a pesar del trafico... me acomode en aquella camilla casi sin poder... y la enfermera puso en mi vientre un frio unguento que me dio cosquillas, luego empezo a pasear un raro instrumento por toda mi barriga que gracias a el podiamos ver mi vientre en un monitor... estaba nerviosa de ver la imagen pero al ver que Alice miro y abrio su boca haciendo una O me asuste temiendo algo malo, y mire de golpe...

-Señora Swan- dijo la enfermera -usted esta embarazada de gemelos! aqui estan ambas cabecitas- decia mientras las señalaba -sus piernas, sus brazos, sus pechitos, sus espaldas, uno es niño y la otra es niña... Felicidades! yo me quede sin habla! alli estaban mis milagros... mis motivos de vivir... moviendo sus piernitas y sus bracitos... senti mis lagrimas correr sobre mis mejillas sin darme cuenta... no sabia que decir... solo pude mirar a Alice y regalarle una amplia sonrisa... -Alice... mis hijos!- dije con la voz quebrada de la felicidad...

no podia esperar a esta noche contarselo a Gabriel cuando fuera a verlo... iba a ser padre de gemelos! que hermosa sorpresa... Salimos de alli y fue casi imposible convencer a Alice de no ir de compras en ese mismo momento a comprar las cosas de los gemelos! pero realmente yo me sentia cansada... queria recostarme un rato antes de ir a la tumba de mi amado... asi que ella entendio y me llevo a mi casa... tenia mucho que pensar y mucho que agradecerle a la vida...


End file.
